


Why fever sounds like forever

by MalusPumila121



Category: Aaron - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	Why fever sounds like forever

Why fever sounds like forever  
他周身都在发冷。罩在那件外套下面的湿衣服滴答滴答往下滴水，外套是韩的，对于他来说过于大了手指伸不出袖口下摆快要擦到膝盖，何况韩把它围得过于严实拉锁拉到了他的鼻尖，于是他只能在那样空荡荡的袖口里握紧拳头，因为他手指尖冷得打颤，而那人一路上并没有要牵它们的意思。  
“进来呀！干什么呢！”  
他听的出来韩在生气，帽兜罩在他头上盖住了他大半部分视线，韩把外套的帽子拉过来时还特意往下拽了拽，他眼镜上雨滴打满了雨点一路上就只能低着头看着前面那人步履匆匆跟在他后面直到他突然停下来他一下子撞疼了鼻子尖，他以为他要给他一个拥抱实际上只是按住了他的后脑勺把他塞进了汽车后座，他坐在后排伸手揉揉自己的鼻子隔着韩的外套他袖子上还有咖啡的味道——早晨他拎着生煎包埋头苦吃韩一手端着两个杯子在付钱给他买一个刚出炉的菠萝油事故放生在韩想趁机亲他一下那时候，咖啡见此情景义愤填膺一跃而出扑向他的被生煎的热气烘得红扑扑的脸蛋儿，韩拿手一挡那内心滚烫的战士扑街在了他外套的袖子上。他更觉得自己抱歉了，低头看着自己脚下的那一圈水渍，脚尖冷得蜷在漏水船一样的鞋子里还是不想往里面迈一步。  
他和韩合租的公寓，里面是韩新买的地毯，他有时候会蜷着腿坐在上面看书，韩会把两只猫咪抱过来，如果他见状放下案件簿将那只三花母猫抱起，韩会顺势抬起他的下巴亲他的；靠在沙发上懒瘫着脚伸着不会冷，垫脚的时候脚趾下面是毛绒绒的，当然他有时候也会踩在韩的脚背上，他们相拥着交换一个吻。  
“倒是进来啊，真想明白你在想什么！”韩走到里面又折返回来，气冲冲地架住他的胳膊命令道，“把鞋踢掉！”  
叭叭两声，那两只船搁浅在安全港之外，他弓着脚面被韩放在了马桶上。  
“别踩低下！凉……”他扔给他两只拖鞋，又扯下门后挂着的毛巾银色的挂钩被拽得转了两圈吱呀一声好像在抱怨。“看什么呢？”韩把他手指缴着的毛巾摊开他只能攥住一个角，吹风机呼的一下穿透他的耳膜，眼镜也马上被韩顺手摘下放到了一旁，湿成了一撮一撮的头发呼啦啦打在了脸上水珠一滴一滴滑了下来他赶紧闭上了眼睛，眉毛皱在一起连睫毛都湿哒哒的。  
“一路上都没说话，憋着怕西瓜长芽儿吗？”这是在笑话他呢，吃西瓜不吐籽，看下雨还办案。  
韩语气变缓了些，弯腰拢过毛巾帮他擦脑后的头发。臧sir有些想哭，浴霸照的他眼前发白，他偏头躲进了韩的颈窝又不敢离那人太近，委委屈屈被韩揉了揉后脑勺的头发便顺势偷偷低头闻了闻韩的衬衫。  
“要一直不说话吗？”韩放下毛巾，干脆撑手在他两边，盯着他眼睛歪头看。  
“嗯嗯。”他赶紧摇了摇头。  
“那你知道了吗……”  
“可是我好不容易追到的消息下了雨哪里还能照到脚印呐我……”他觉得韩又生气了，向后退了一点离他也不是那么近了，他一下子不知所措，圆睁着眼睛还是不争气，眼泪一下子扑棱扑棱掉下来。  
“好疼……”他自暴自弃往前倾，韩果然慌了神搂住他拇指按住他的太阳穴，“好难受……”  
“阿展你要感冒的，”韩的手背贴了贴他的脑门，又抹去他两串泪珠，“去睡一会儿好不好。”  
他倚在他肩头默默地点头，躺在枕头里看那人走远不一会儿又端着杯子折返过来。  
“不要……”他大体是哼哼了这么一句，转身把头埋进枕头装作睡着，被韩追上来好声哄劝，撤走他躺着的枕头换成他的手臂，“你浑身都在发苦！”他这么说道，把杯子递到他眼前。  
他依言饮了药，又迷迷糊糊被韩灌了水。他现在其实什么味道都尝不出来，但也许韩看他没有皱眉也没有抱怨，便知道自己翻出了小儿颗粒和蜂蜜是没错的。  
“睡一会儿嗯？”他伸手把窜到他床边的小猫又捞了下去，握住他两只手眼神温柔，“眼镜在床边，”他说。韩抿嘴笑的时候很好看，不会显得太傻气又很令人安心，他在家会戴黑框眼镜，有时候不戴，他说他不戴眼镜的时候就是想等他亲他，“可是我年纪大了得一直戴着老花镜。”他害得脸红低头装模作样，他从后面走过来搂住他在他耳边悄悄说，“你睡着的时候我亲了好几次了。”  
这样好的男孩怎么是他的呢？  
这样的男孩怎么对他这么好？  
“韩，”他有时候看他不清，他浑身发烫感冒弄得他脑袋嗡嗡的耳鸣，如果他再这样提心吊胆心悸加上这该死的伤风，他觉得以自己这把年纪可能度不过今晚，“韩，”他叹了口气说道，“你为什么对我这么好。”  
那句话与另一声叹息无异。  
“嗯？”韩好像没听懂似的，只是凑上来亲了亲他，“快睡别的再说。”  
“不要，”他拨开他的手拒绝，又一下子泄气，偏头向床边闷闷说道，“会做噩梦，”他看见卧室外两只猫在互相捉尾巴，又忽然拉住韩的手放在自己脸侧，“不睡好不好？”顺势倚在他肩头，手伸到他胯间，抬头问他，“不睡好不好？”  
他松松垮垮套着睡衣，韩甚至能看到他胸前朦胧的影，忙别开视线凑过去亲了亲他的鼻梁和眉梢，“那么想要？用手行不行，用嘴吧嗯？”  
他摇摇头抽出被韩按住的手腕，半跪在他身侧捧着他的脸开始细细地亲吻，被单从他腿上滑下来他带着被窝里面的温度跨坐在他身上腰臀轻轻摆动。韩被他撩拨起来，随他搂着自己的肩膀与他一起倒进床铺里，追寻着他微微探出来的舌尖直至搅动他整个口腔吸吮，他本来环住他的手臂变成了无意识的推搡，软绵绵地按在他的胸前双腿挣扎了几下便滑了下来，攥住床单又伸开，整个人被他圈在怀里烘得浑身发烫只觉得撩拨起自己无力反抗的舌尖吸吮着自己的两瓣嘴唇，他本来就不善言辞，此刻只能轻哼出几句鼻音，他不明白为何韩对此如此着迷，他曾经一天早上起来看着镜中的自己指肚摩擦过那两片平平无奇的嘴唇，他之前甚至从来没注意过它们毕竟周围长着毛乎乎的不是他刻意蓄起来的胡须，杂乱无章地摸上去还有些扎像是动物的软刺猫脊背上的毛，他只知道夏天他经常被晒得口干冬天皱起干皮他喜欢舔也喜欢咬，有时候就会裂开一个小口子流出些咸咸的血，有点疼，自此之外他再也没注意过它们了。为什么？  
那天韩后来醒了，看见他望着镜子发愣，竟然吓得一下子把他拉了开确认再三才舒了口气，又吻了他。随后他才知道，在韩的老家，传说半夜里照镜子是要被摄了魂的。  
他终于因为缺氧发出几声呜咽，韩勒紧他的手臂松开了他本来有些沉沦进去的贴近他胸口因感受到震动而听到的他的心跳也随之离开他了，韩抵着他的额头与他嘴唇依然离他不远时而贴近一下又分开呼吸着他们之间滚烫的空气，他迷蒙地微微张着嘴舌尖口中盈着银液，又引得韩咬了咬他的下嘴唇，他摸索着伸手探到韩的跨间，被烫得一下子缩了回去。  
他听到他的嗤笑，一下子不好意思，股间一松泄出几股液体，又赶忙夹紧腿咬着下嘴唇急促地喘了几声将手指送到了身后。  
“啊…哈…”他对此还不是很熟练，韩拉开他锁在一起的双腿抚摸他腿间半勃着的性器，剥开他的衣服低头含住了他一侧的乳尖。嘴唇与牙尖的触着他本来就已经挺硬的乳头，他被迫发出一声呻吟身子一弓送进去了一根手指，不知所措地借由它来骚刮顶弄，只觉得自己哪里都是湿热软黏发着痒又哪里都不敢狠狠戳弄每每一碰便要流出许多水来。乳尖也被人含着吸吮，他很瘦，有时候韩搂着他便会一节一节数他的肋骨有一搭没一搭地问他明天吃这个好不好吃那个好不好，他有时候累得昏昏沉沉便要转头埋在他怀里不听有时候又觉得被逗得发痒咯咯笑个不停，只是他胸前真的只有那么一捧，微隆着，没被人碰触过的样子，还青着，就已经变了天气冷了起来受了冻，有些蔫蔫的。那味道一定不怎么好。不然他那么用力做什么？那里被硌得都肿了起来，连舔一舔都觉得涨得发疼，他忍不住扭着身子躲向另一侧，侧身岔开腿松出了自己缠着粘液的手指。  
那里一张一合的，他轻哼一声，微眯着眼睛看着韩伸手进去搅动，他本来就没什么经验，被戳了几次就浑身发软。他不知道韩是不是又想到了他们第一次，他只是送进了一根手指试探他便被激得抖个不停，韩以为他是疼的，四下没了动作退了开来，他还没喘口气就感到一条柔软的温热的东西在他那里滑过，他惊得伸手就要挡被韩拉开按住，酥麻感令他腿根打颤小腹痉挛胡言乱语地淌着眼泪，没一会就尖叫着射了出来。那可真是太丢人了。  
他多数情况下在床上都是很乖的，他不会那些猎奇的招式甚至是听说过但在心里都不相信的，也觉得自己身体贫瘠，一开始他都是搂着韩的脖颈，后来便要受不住，也不会拒绝只是死命攥着床单身体还是向你打开的，却因承受不住快感耸着肩膀忍不住微微缩起来，胯多半是被韩按住的，他指肚下面是那人微颤的血管，他想要挣脱想要闭紧的双腿却唤了他更强的欲望施虐的念头扎根在他脑海中挥之不去他把他压在身下直到他连不成句的求饶也发不出连大口呼吸的力气都被磨尽了只能因进气出气震得嘴唇抖动在他怀里软成一团。  
他被韩在自己颈肩处的呼气撩拨得不行，看他双手绕过自己的腰际捉住他的性器揉捏，他的手指下面那东西发红直挺挺的还流着黏液，他大脑充血脸红得发烫羞得连眼泪都流了出来，向后仰头别开视线，贴在那人胸口前感觉韩抵着自己便向后伸手去搂他的腰胯，被他抬起一条腿缓慢地插进那条缝隙中去，他鼻尖呛出几声奶音，身子躲着直至整个人都趴在了床上，被韩搂住了肩膀抬高腰臀操弄，他吮得他耳尖滴血便又要吻他的嘴唇，把他翻了过来手在他腿间乱摸又去按他柔软的小腹，放他呻吟几声又要吻住他封了口尝够了又要听他带着哭腔哼得软绵。  
他极乖的。摸了枕头来垫在自己腰下面，韩却按住他铃口任由他挺胯扭腰，他一下没了法子手一会拉拉韩的手臂一会捧住那人俊美的脸仰起头讨好地轻吻他，“让我射……”他有些崩溃地小声哀求着，眼泪流的到处都是挂在他乱糟糟的胡子上亮晶晶的像刚喝完奶的小猫。  
“乖等一下，我不想让你那么多次。跟我一起，嗯？”韩说着又在他身体里捅了几下，搂过他的肩膀安慰。  
“你，你欺负人……”他实在是受不了了，双腿乱蹬着肠道痉挛，他几乎能感到韩在他身体里的形状那些液体滑过肠壁烫的他发晕，“你快一点，”他有些崩溃地拍着韩的肩膀，张了嘴却连咬他的力气也没有嚅着嘴唇在他肩膀处喘气眼泪和唾液弄得他胸前湿乎乎的一片，“快一点……”他偏头躲着韩的亲吻，那人在他的耳后与颈侧流连忘返，他可知道就算是光是这样都能令他抖得夹不住腿。  
他脚弓起无意识地在韩的腿侧瞎蹭。他脚很小，被韩抱起来时勾在他的小腿边像是猫的尾巴尖，于是他便被捉住了按住他的脚心随他挣了两下便放了他涨得不行的前端，他在他身下被快感冲的指尖抽搐，任由韩捞起他的腰在他滚烫的身体里又停留了好久好久。直到他终于有了点力气抬手摸了摸韩的发尾，听他轻轻说，“你亲我一下。”  
他看着他发亮的眼睛，又觉得自己找回了些做长辈的优越感，摸了摸韩的耳朵侧头亲了他一下。又被韩亲了回来，他躲，他便又要求他亲他一下。两人这样闹了一会儿，韩终于满意地叹了口气，“啊，你是真的喜欢我。”  
什么？  
他一下子愣住了，既惊讶又有些恼怒，仿佛韩抢了他的特权，在这段关系里，患得患失的不应该是他吗？  
随后韩就走了，扯了那潮乎乎的被子下去从衣柜里翻了一床空调毯又觉得不行似的抱了一条毯子来把他裹了个严。  
“干嘛？”他拍掉韩的手，睡衣的扣子便就只系了一半。  
“怎么了？”  
“就你，我你……”他支支吾吾说不出话。  
“我第一次觉得自己喜欢你是在去探望梅的家人之后，”韩自顾自说着，手也自顾自又帮他系着扣子，“你也知道，办的案子多了整个人都开始古怪，”他自嘲地笑了笑说道，“我本来是极阳光的！”  
你现在也是。他忍住没敢搭话。  
“我想相信其实那些犯人都要难言之隐，可是，可是他们太残酷了，生活怎么可以一下子真实？”韩似乎有些迷茫，嗅了嗅他颈间的味道才说，“我那天上午刚刚又读过一遍案卷，再面对梅的家人我，我看到她的相片看到她生活过的地方，我的崩溃不输她家人，那是一个活生生的人啊！”  
“他是魔鬼，他一定是魔鬼。”  
“我这样想着，回到警局，竟看见你抱着那纸盒，里面是他养的猫，你说，”  
“你对那小猫说，‘你可怎么办呢你的主人不是抛弃你，’你对它说它很可爱你甚至还握着它的爪垫，”  
“阿展你知道吗，那可是他的猫啊那可是杀人犯的猫啊，它很可能前几天才踩过血目睹了这一切却又什么也不能说出口，”  
“可是你并不太在乎。”  
“或者说你更在乎活着的？或者是你还是能原谅他你还是能再一次信任这狗屁的生活？”  
哦天，他这才听清楚，原来韩一直叫的都是他的名字，从来没有称呼过他的姓。韩笑了一下，觉得自己说了脏话，拨弄开他额前零散的头帘。  
“自此之后我常常很想拥抱你，因为我知道等你抱我多半是不太可能，可我多需要你来抱抱我啊，让我也能又有希望让我知道你是一个和我一样的人你是暖的你抱起来是柔软的，你都不怕你都可以再去选择相信，”  
“那么我也可以。”  
“我这样说你能明白吗？”韩多半是觉得自己词不达意，眉毛都皱了起来，其实他只是没戴眼镜寻不到焦距，而且他眼前眼泪糊了一片什么都看不清。  
那天之后没几日他发现自己的拍立得里少了一张照片，又一天，他帮韩拿记事本时发现了它。  
“韩，”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么发烧与爱情无关？”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，”  
“Why fever sounds like forever?”


End file.
